sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mobian Riders (rp)
Quick summary before sudden glitch Dunno how this page got COMPLETELY erased, but at least I have most of the rp in my head before we begin. First, everyone participated in a race Dr. Eggman has created. As a price, the Fenrir Garnet was given as the first place prize. However, Asonja and his friends got ahead, defeated Eggman and got the Fenrir Garnet back After the Race, everyone went home and took a long useful nap. However, there were still many drawbacks. Asonja was kidnapped by Bone (A former friend of Raven's) and was almost killed. However, Raven came by and thwarted his plans forever, rescuing Asonja. Afterwards, Raven reunites with her brother, Jinx. It was a rather happy reunion afterwards and soon joined the Nimagi Freedom Fighters Although, evil was still lurking about. Dr. Eggman had hired a professional assassin named Zhao and pained him to kill Axel. When they fought, it was said that Zhao had killed Shira, breaking Axel for the rest of the fight. That was, when he went to the past to change history, erasing Axel from the present timeline, devastating everyone. That was until Raven found a teleporter and everyone went to the past to fix the chaos caused by Zhao/ Once they arrived, they are found WAY back into the past (Im guessing around 2000 BC). Everyone met Axel's ancestor Altair, leader of their tribe. They explained to our heroes that a rivalry was occurring with the opposing tribe nearby adding to their suspicion that Zhao behind the attacks. As they were on the run (and after a quick battle with the other tribe), Altair suggested that they should train for the time being and take a break in the forest. They did but after a nightmare Asonja had experienced, he accidentally burnt down the forest 168 years prior to its exact date, sending Axel in an absolute rage. Almost getting into a fight between the two, Raven stepped in and took Asonja's blame, separating the two. Afterwards, they get into another fight unlocking Asonja's potential. However he was slowly killing himself from overheating his entire body, burning his internal body and refusing to calm down. It was at this point, where we continue our story. Act I: The End Axel sighed. "dont cmon stop..." Asonja continues to burn, growling until the damage really started to show. He puked blood on the ground that was LITERALLY in flames. Axel then noticed how dangerous this was becoming. "Asonja as your leader I DEMAND that you stop before you kill your self!!" Axel started to tense up. He still refused and puked more "I'll...never take orders from you..." "Asonja you will listen to me because im trying to help you!!" Axel bent down to meet Asonja's eye level. He only scoffed and looked away. His eyes were fading. "Y-yeah right...when would you ever help me..." "Tell me, when has he ever not helped you, Asonja..? There seems no point in killing yourself for nothing. Don't you have something to live for? Adventures? Avenging your parents..?" A voice nagged Asonja's mind, though it seemed quiet and distant. Asonja winced, and looked away from Raven, trying to ignore the voice. He was silent, but continued staying as is. "You seem to grow weaker, yet your friends don't want you to die. How will it feel to lose everything you care and love? Your friends have been on the same route.. But you must conquer your fears, like them. End this, and you will.." The voice grew louder, almost shouting at him from inside his mind. He gripped his head and shuts his eyes. The fire vanished and his body steamed as boiling tears came out. "Youre right...what the hell am I doing...This just makes everything worse..." Axel reached his hands out. " Stop this please your my brother Brothers dont let each other die..." Raen put a hand on Asonja's shoulder, but was silent. She couldn't think of words to calm him down. Asonja didnt grab Axels hand but lays there, still crying. "I let my family down...even you guys...Everytime I get weaker, I screw things up...which it all the time..." Asonja wasnt that clear with his words since he kept crying. "It's not if you make mistakes, but when.. Because we all do.. So don't blame yourself, alright?" Raven murmured quietly. He sniffled as a responce and nodded. "O-okay...s-so you're...not mad at me...?" He asked. "I don't see how I could be.." She murmured, and let go of his shoulder. For some reason, she looked.. Older and wiser, although nothing had seemed to happen to make her that. Asonja didnt seem to notice but he got up and laid down on his bunk. "Thanks Raven...Sometimes I wish I didn't have any powers at all...like when I was still a kid..." Axel got up and walked to the exit. "Im going to talk with my ancestor about battle strategies." Asonja said nothing to Axel's plan but instead laid on the bunk, tears still visible. Raven glanced at Asonja, but said nothing. "I'm gonna go get some sleep.." She murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she turned away, and started walking off. Asonja got up and followed her for a while but turned toward the direction of the teleporter. "Have a good sleep Raven. I'll see you back home..." "Night.." She muttered, and went back to her bunk. Before even taking two steps through the door, she collapsed on the bunk, and fell asleep. Asonja got on the teleporter and turned it on. He mutters "You all dont need me...Im just...'dead'weight." He growled and teleported back to the present time. Raven didn't hear him, since she was asleep. But she did start to have a nightmare, which was guessed easily from all her twitching... Suddenly, she was woken up by someone shaking her. "Raven, get up!" Meanwhile, with Komerl, he had a dream while he's outside guarding the place where everyone is and wakes up..... "Hidden rage....War.....Key...True power...Locked potential...Conflict.....Super Emeralds....Friends killed.....Me?" ''He thought as he remembered what he just saw in his dream. He looks at the moon as the wind blows around him and the clouds darken. '"DAMN IT!" Komerl shouts in as he bangs his fists to the ground in agony. "What the heck is wrong with me?!" He then cries in emotional pain and heartbreak again as lighhtning crackles around his fur. Axel and Altair stand infront of a huge picture of the island, at a closer glance they where only paying attention to Mt. Freyacuz. The only light that was small wall torch near them. Axel saw a bright blue beam of light of the teleporter. Someone had went home without anyone's permission. Raven woke up immediately, and looked around. "What? Who's there?" She called out quietly, looking a bit scared. Raven heard a machine gun load up and flicked off of safety. "Dont be so alarmed Raven. It's just me." It was Future Asonja with an M4A1 Carbine with him with Dual Desert Eagles on his side. He had his mouth covered with a black bandanna. "What are you doing with a M4- Er, never mind. But what are you doing here?" She asked, getting up into a sitting position. He pulls the bandanna off his mouth. "I just came back from War. Came to check up on everything and it seems that Asonja as went back to the present timeline...He gave up hope and went home..." His left eyes shined blue and a small blue flame appeared there before vanishing quickly. She blinked, looking down. "Yeah, I can definitely imagine him doing that. Look, I need to get him back here. I can't have him- YOU giving up hope. Don't let anyone see me, alright? Tell them I'm on a walk." She muttered, and stood up. Future Asonja put the side of his gun at Raven's stomach, halting her. "No. Give him time to think about what he needs to do. It's his fate. You cannot change his fate." "But-" She stopped herself, but then continued, "Fine.. But what else can I do? Nightmares are haunting my sleep, I can't ever sleep peacefully. I need something to do.." She muttered, and pushed the gun away from her stomach. He sighed and he puts the gun on his back. It was so big for him, it was almost his size but he had a bit of leg room with it. "I understand. You can start by going back home to check on Asonja. He should be at the base planning for something. After you get him back, perhaps you should check on Komerl...Hate to say it but the poor lad's heartbroken for some reason and I cant help him. Im not that good with cooperation. I need go back to the War so...I'll be back soon." He pulls out his device and he vanishes. "Alright.." Raven muttered, and walked out. Looking both ways before she went, she ran across the clearing towards the teleporter. Once she got there, She teleported back to the (Idk, Present? Future?) and looked around for Asonja. (Present .3.) She finds Present Asonja on the Base table, talking with Dr. Eggman. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean...I understand we BOTH hate Axel in our own ways...but teaming up with me?" Dr. Eggman said. "Well, yeah. With your intelligence and with my luring abilities, I can pull Axel into your trap in a snap of a finger!" Asonja said, tapping a pen on the table. "Well...if you're so sure I can get to work on my new version of Metal Axel..." Dr. Eggman says before looking up and noticing Raven. "Oh...your girlfriend's here..." Asonja didnt turn around, but Eggman could see that Asonja was pale now. "So this is what you've been planning..?" She said quietly. "This..?" She muttered again. Glaring at them, she said nothing for a while. "I'm not his girlfriend.. And probably never will be, due to your change of heart, Asonja.. Whatever. I won't stop you.." She snarled, and turned heel, starting to walk away. She looked over her shoulder and hissed, "And don't come back.." "Oh boy..." Asonja said and turned around "Raven hold on! It's not what you think I promise!" He sighed and turned back to Eggman. "Look, we can talk about this later okay...? Maybe tomorrow?" After when Raven was alone, Future Asonja came back. He instantly read her look. "Let me guess...he teamed up with Eggman again?" "What do you think?" She answered quietly, clenching her fists in rage. "Plus, aren't you at war..?" She muttered, looking at him. "The War doesnt start until tomorrow at 4:15 PM. Look, I know that you're mad at him, and here's what I suggest; Tell him that he must do whatever you say and NOT turn against anyone or...you will continue cutting yourself or worse. I can be of some help if you wish." He states, holding a rather familiar katana on his side. Raven glared at him, holding his gaze with an icy look. "Go back. Like someone once told me, give me time for what I need to do. You cannot change my fate." She hissed, and turned away, continuing to walk away. Future Asonja sighed and crossed his arms. "Please Raven, Aso-...Me in particular...will soon realize that they're becoming arrogant and will soon become a tragedy. Let the present me come to you and apologize then, if you want to wait." He loads up the pistol and aims it at the present version of himself. "Or...I can get rid of him and myself." She snarled. "You give a choice of these: Death or Forgiveness. You tell me to take a break for youR self, yet you give me no halts, or breaks. You expect me to move on, without stopping to rest, and think. I can't believe you're such an idiot. I can never stay long mad, so why make me even more? Give me a day to rest, and to cool off, and maybe I'll forgive you." Axel saw the glimmer of light that was the teleporter, but just sighed. " Guess we're gunna have to do this without Asonja Altair..." "Battle isnt fit for everyone granson" Altair replied. Future Asonja noticed this and lowered his weapon. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was just being protective. I'll leave you be for the day." As he said this, he wrapped himself in strange blue flames before vanishing completely. Raven's tail swayed as she stared at the ground, wincing from her words. She ignored her feelings and walked on, almost glad to see an upcoming storm in the distance. A cool wind started to blow and thunder boomed 5 miles away. Asonja was still nowhere to be seen, probably still negotiating with the fat man. Who cares what he's up to these days... Raven ignored the wind blowing against her face. She looked angry, but didn't show it with anything besides her face. Somehow, after a moment, darkness fell, and it seemed as if she vanished from existence. Suddenly, she felt someone was watching her. It was down below to the ground. Whoever it was, it didnt seem to have an evil atmosphere or anything. It felt...calm and reassuring. But whoever it was, it vanished quickly too. Meanwhile, with Asonja and Eggman.. A tan fox with blonde hair walked in, holding a black crossbow in her hand, and a black quiver slung on her back filled with arrows. She turned to Eggman, grinning. "Wassup, boss?" "Ah, Storm!" He muttered and got up. "My favorite bounty hunter! How did you do with your task?" He said anxiously. "W-wait...uh...ehhh..." Asonja pulled a confused face and watched the two still with a strange face. "I did alright. He won't be interrupting your plans.. But who's the hedge?" She muttered, turning her icy blue eyes onto Asonja. Her emotion seemed unreadable. "GEH!" Asonja hid under the table. Storm could already tell he wasnt one of the stronger types... Dr. Eggman looked back and went back to storm. "He's uh...a new recruit I guess you could say. His name is Asonja. Pretty weak if I say so myself, but he's pretty strong when he needs to." "Yeah, I can tell." She muttered, surprised that he hid. Storm turned back to Robotnik. "So..?" She held out her hand, tapping her foot. "Er, yes I guess that's the only bad thing about Bounty Hunters.." He growled, and dropped a wad of cash in her hand. "Wat...?" Asonja says and crawls from under the table. He gets up, forgetting that he burnt off most of his clothing. What remained still steamed. "Bounty Hunter. It means we do taks for people like him," She jerked her head towards Robotnik, "for money. And I do say, he SURE pays a lot." She said grinning, putting the wad in her quiver. "Well...uhm...how long have you been doing it for? I'd might want to give it a try..." He says before Eggman stiffs a laugh. "About a year. But this is dangerous, kid. I might be younger then you, but I'm trained for this. Plus, it might mean actually, oh, I don't know, being powerful." She said with a smirk, as she put her crossbow and quiver away. An angermark appears on his head and he clenches his fist at her. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Fire came out of his mouth as he shouted. Storm stifled a laugh. "I'm just playing with you, kid. No need to be mad." She smiled, looking at him. He groaned and the mark vanished. "Yeah sure...whatever you say." He crossed his arms looking away for a moment. He seemed troubled for a moment. Storm put her hands on her hips, looking confused at why he seem troubled. She shrugged and grabbed her stuff, and walked out. Asonja followed, but stayed at a relative distance from her. "So...what're you going to be doing now? I dont really have a goal or anything to reach....I did at one point..." He muttered the last part away from her. Storm shrugged. "Walking. But what happened..? Did you lose Something..? Or.. Someone?" She murmured, and turned towards him. "Look, you can tell me. I only work for Robotnik for money. I don't exactly share secrets with him.." Axel saw the sun about to rise. " In 2 hours we meet the end of Zhao and the other tribe." "Go with strength and courage as I do young leader." Altair simply replied. " You knew about the dream didn't you?" Axel said having a smirk of confidence. "I was trained by Zaruth he showed my things no mortal can truly understand. I see events of timelines before they even happen, I look into the hearts of many. I saw into Zhao' heart, filled with greed and destruction lies within. He may fall today but that doesnt mean you wont see him again." Altair strapped on wood and stone battle armor. Asonja nodded. "I lost my parents from him. I swore that it was the last thing I would do to avenge them. But once I realized how weak I was and how arrogant I was to my goal, I became deadweight for all my friends that I knew. So I decided to go my own way so I wouldnt bother them again. I have a feeling I'd do the same for you, even if we just met..." "this is the last we see of each other until the gods allow us to enter your dreams again. Your parents are very proud of you, tell your friends their's are as well. Axel "the Hedgehog" Kiowa, leader of the the Nijama 4,000 years into the future, embodiment of Nimagi's fury. The gods smile down upon us today." "Except for Fenrir and Chimera." Axel put in." "Right they almost never smile." Altair said walking out his warriors follow. Storm's voice changed to a softer, but different voice then hers. "I never thought you were dead we-" She stopped, and cleared her throat, continuing in her normal voice. "Thanks. But, I don't think you're arrogant." Asonja was confused for a moment but looked away from her, looking still serious. "I am. I chose power instead of staying with my friends. They're all stronger than me and I was jealous. Even...someone else...who had no powers at all still managed to top the ranks..." He clenched his fists, his pupils flaming orange for a moment. Storm looked alarmed, but after a moment calmed down. "And who was this 'someone else', if you don't mind my prying..?" She murmured, looking concerned now. "Well...her name's Raven. She fights with just a katana and she beats me in every fight that I know. She beats anyone hardly breaking a sweat. I do like her as a friend, but I'm too jealous of her skill. It makes me feel...left-out and alone." He crossed his arms again, looking down for a bit. What have I done..? Storm thought, and then lashed tail. "I'm.. Sorry to hear that. It seems she was really close to you.." Storm said, trying to make him feel better. "Maybe if you weren't jealous-" She cut herself off. Damn it, I'm bad with words! She thought, looking down. Asonja didnt respond to what she said. However, she noticed he was leaving behind trails of fire patches everywhere he stepped. His flaming pupils were still visible. "So.. Control over fire?" Storm said, glancing at the trail of fire. "Nice. I don't have powers." She said, glancing at her claws. "Yes but...even if you dont have any, I guarantee you're stronger than I am..." He huffed smoke from his nose like he was a dragon. Storm looked down. "I'm not powerful. I have to take special types of drinks and shots every hour to even have a physical body.. So, Mr. dragon, stop calling yourself weak compared to me." He rolled his eyes, doubting himself. This is clearly Asonja's problem. "Yeah sure...Whatever you say..." Storm's eyes looked more like rivers then ice, since she was somehow almost crying. They went away quickly after a second. Apparently she didn't mind his claiming. "I'll go with whatever you say, I guess. But I have to go.." She turned heel, and quickly sprinted away, her tail flowing behind her. He crosses his arms and lowers his head, the fire vanishing as soon as she left. "That didnt last long..." Making sure he wasn't following, and she was at a safe distance, Storm dove into the lake, and immediately it turned a tannish color. When she popped back up, black hair and fur was visible, instead of tan and blonde. "What am I doing..?" She cried softly, so no one could hear her. He kept walking in his own direction, his arms still crossed. Its 30 degrees out and hes half naked and not shivering. Well, thats him i suppose... No sooner then an hour later, Storm had once again achieved her tan fur and blonde hair. She looked as though she had never been in the lake. At a quick pace, she started walking back to base as dawn was rising. She was the only one in the base. Asonja hasnt even returned yet. Tired, Storm propped herself in a chair and put her feet on the table in front of it, yawning. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night. Afterwards, she woke up to the sound of Asonja grunting loudly in pain. He was in his quarters not far from her. A small heatwave could be felt from that location. Storm eyed his quarters with her right eye, but didn't anything for a minute. Finally she got up and walked to the doors, knocking quickly. "Either you're purposely making this place a desert, or you're roasting marshmallows. The heck are you doing in there..?" "N-...none of your business..." He croaked out. He sounded like he was in pain. Terrible pain. The smell of blood also came up shortly after. "I swear, when I do this, and you DON'T have clothes on.." She growled. The next second, she punched through the door and grabbed the knob on the other side, and swung it open. "Now what are you doing in here..?" He wasnt naked, but he was burning himself. "G-get out! I'll burn you!" He groaned out. "You do whatever you want, Pachino. Right after I put out this fire.." She growled, and ran to get some water. Storm returned, and turned a whole bucket upside down on him. "Now calm down there bud, Prometheus made you immune to your fire." "Not...the way Im doing it...I may be immune, but Im using so much power, Im damaging my whole body. Basically I was...killing myself." He laid there, not able to spark or anything. ''Thank goodness he didn't ask how I knew.. ''She thought as she knelt down beside him. "Again with the being weak, so you want to kill yourself, etc, etc?" She guessed as if it were obvius. He rolled his eyes. "Including the fact that I dont have a purpose, nobody cares...you know..." He sighed. Axel walked with Altair through the jungle. "Look, I get that you're not liking life. But you must have a purpose somewhere.. So why not give life just one more chance..?" Storm said, looking at him almost blankly. Asonja wasnt looking at her but he was shaking, crying. "My fate's sealed...I cant go on anymore. Ive given life so many chances..." Storm plunged her hand at the water on the ground and started washing her face, revealing her black fur. She took out her contacts, and looked at him, sighing. "I'm sorry that I ruined your life, Asonja.." Raven whispered quietly. "W-what?! Raven?!" Asonja looked at her and came to her. "H-how? I dont see you ruining it..." "You told me you were jealous of my skill.. And you feel left out, and alone.. I know I'm not the only one probably ruining your life, but I just wanted to say sorry.. Sometimes taking power over friends is just something you have to do.." She murmured. "I've kept secrets from all of you. I'm not called Raven. Or Storm.. My real name is Fionna Rose Smith, and I'm just a stupid lab experiment that ran away from home." Asonja looked down and away for a moment. He then looked back up at her, suddenly not crying. "Why hide everything from me?" He says, standing back up. "I didnt know that was you, and you know I dont mean any of that. And who cares if you're a lab experiment? You're a living thing like the rest of us. And plus, I'm jealous of your skill because it's something I can never have. No one can have such skill that's as good as yours. You're unique in your own way. Im not unique in anyway possible." Raven looked up at him, silent. "If you believe you're not unique, so be it. I can't change someone's fate, even if I give my life to do so." She stood up, looking at him. "I have to go to war.. I'm needed there. But.. Good luck with Robotnik.." She murmured, and whisked out of base, back to the teleprorter. Asonja grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Wait...Ra-Fionna. Please dont leave. Im sorry that I was doubting myself and...changing my fate entirely. It's my fault, not yours. I promise I'll do anything you say, if you dont leave me here!" He says, lowering his head and begins to cry. She turned around, looking at him. "Just call me Raven.. And.. You're forgiven." Raven quickly pecked his forehead, and grabbed his hand, running with him to the teleporter. "Now c'mon, Mr. Dragon! We're needed at war!" Asonja smiled and happily went with her. "Yeah! Lets go!" The two of them got on the teleporter and went back to the past with Axel and Altair. After they teleported back, Asonja kissed her cheek, blushing. "That's in return for forgiving me, Raven." He smiled, in pure happiness. '''Meanwhile with Komerl..... Komerl is in a fetal position, clutching his head hoping someone, anyone could help him. "Please....Help me.....Someone help me!!!" He then cries as a blue flame engulves him as he cries in agony. Altair stood in front of his warriors at the summit of Mt. Freyacuz, the Leader of the enemy tribe stood across from him. Zhao's black aura can be seen from the mass of the tribe. " The gods are with us Tomo give up and your lives will be spared no blood has to be shed." A black bird squawks in laughter. " Your gods are nothing but fairy tales you read to your young ones, when my tribe kills all of you I will be the only god this Island will remember!!" Asonja noticed Komerl's condition but signals Raven to help him out. We ran to Axel, joining him with a red flame on his right eye. "Did I miss anything...?" Raven sprinted over to Komerl, and crouched next to him. "Hey, calm down. It's alright." She muttered quietly. Asonja got in his fighting position, ready to fight whomever was coming while we was behind Axel and Altair. Altair signaled the attack by running at the other tribe leader his warriors following. soon war cries from both tribes fill the air. Axel noticed something strange about Asonja. He was way more enthusiastic than he should. He was laughing and totally on fire. "LETS GET THIS WAR STARTED BABY!" Future Asonja appeared next to Raven. "Hey are you going to join in? The war just started." Raven looked at him, and after a second, she drew her katana, smirking. "Might as well. Let's go!" Future Asonja drew his sniper rifle and nodded. "Right. You go to the front lines with the present me. I'll go take cover!" He says as he jumped up to a tree and hid in the leaves, loading his rifle. "Got it.." She muttered, and ran forward towards the front lines, her katana drawn. Quickly, she made her way towards the Present Asonja, and nodded to him. "Your future self is here, by the way.." She muttered. He nodded back and smirked. "Good! He can be a good help when things get bad. Anyway, you ready to go?" Raven grinned. "Always am, always will be.." She said, lashing her tail in excitement. He smirked again and a quick red flame appeared on his eye. "Great. And this time Im not, Mr. Nice Dragon." He states and rushes off. Raven charged the enemies with the rest of the Warriors. She slashed her katana across one enemies chest, and leapt onto his head. She started running across the enemies heads, trying to distract them. Asonja was up and away, burning the enemies left and right. It seemed brutal at first, but he was actually touing with them. After a few minutes, Raven was slowing down; Her endurance wasn't unusually high. Although she was getting slower, she continued the attack, this time with melee combat, instead of her katana. Asonja slowed his pace and stood behind Raven. "Need a boost? I can help with that." "Nope.. I got this." She muttered as she punched an enemy in his face, and then used the bend of her arm to hit his gut. "Nice moves!" Asonja replied and punched a guy in the face too. He chuckled and said "That surprisingly felt good." Raven grinned. "Ah yes, the sickening crunch of the punch to the face. A magnificent choice for your entree, Monsieur Asonja." She said in a heavy but fake Italian accent. "Thats French, Señoríta Raven..." Asonja said in perfect Spanish accent and chuckled. "But yeah, try a kick to the no-zone." "Crap, I always mix those accents up.." She muttered. Quickly, she kicked the enemies something-we-should-not-discuss, and rushed off to find another opponent. Asonja winced at that and groaned. "Poor guy...I hope he has a girlfriend..." He states before going back to join Raven. "Flaming Helicopter!" Asonja yells as he takes out a range of enemies by spinning his flaming legs around at the enemies. He stops and got a little sick from it. "Bad idea..." (Ima go to bed. Tis late. Bai~!) (Bai :3) Raven lashed her tail. "Ah c'mon, Asonja! You took them all out.." She grumbled. Quickly, she squinted, looking around. "Is it.. Over?" She muttered, seeing that the clearing was almost empty except for a few more opponents battling with the others. Asonja shook his head, regaining his sight. "Not really. That was just the first wave of opponents. Do you really think the enemy team would give up that easily?" A loud gunshot was heard as two enemies behind them were shot in the head. That must've been Future Asonja's sniper rifle. "I guess so.. Something just doesn't feel right." Raven muttered. She clenched katana, waiting for the second wave. And sure enough, they came running down a hill on the other side of the clearing, shouting as they charged. "Well, who said that you cant run away from your problems right now?" Asonja says as his fists are engulfed in red flames. But what was odd to Raven was that the tips were blue instead. Raven leapt forward as the second wave got closer, and started hacking at them with her katana. She looked excited, though there was definitely a decrease in her speed. Still, she kept slashing and hacking no matter what. "Raven look out!" Asonja shouted as he grabbed Raven's tail and yanked her back as an enemy swiped at her chest but instead it swiped Asonja instead. He quickly finished the enemy before blood started to flow out from his wound. "You idiot! Don't sacrifice yourself for me!" She shouted as she pushed him out of the battle. Quickly, she ran off to get cloth from the medic, and came back. She started to wrap the cloth around his chest. "I didnt really plan to...I was just warning you at that point." Asonja said, and got back up after the cloth was put on. "But just be glad that you're not hurt. And plus you're starting to slow down so why not stay in back for a while to catch your breath? I'll be fine on my own." "But-" Raven stopped herself. "Fine.. But If you get hurt again, I'm coming back in.." She muttered, and sat down, trying to catch her breath. Asonja patted her head and smiled. "Dont worry about me. I'll be okay." He turned around and ran back onto the battlefield, punching and kicking red flames with blue tips. Komerl bursted in an uncontrollable rage, lusting for blood and he suddenly smirks. His irises turned red and the outside of his eyes turned black. His fur quickly turned into a blood red color and his clothes also turned black with a flaming aura around him. "You're going to die, you mortal fools!" 'He said as a demonic evil laugh came from him. He then charged towards the battlefield with a bloodcurling shriek. He began to charge towards the evil army with speed even faster than Hyper Sonic, ripping off heads, tearing out spines, hell he even ripped some people apart. "WHOA! Komerl!" Asojna says, moving out of his rage. "Try not to kill me alright?!" Komerl.EXE just turned around and looked at him with a bloodcurling smile while holding a head. '"Do you want to be next?" 'he asked. Asonja got a bit pale and shook his head. "N-not right now, you continue..." Raven looked up, still panting. "Maybe not as Raven. But as a blonde.." She muttered and got up., quickly sprinting off before anyone could detect her. Asonja sighed and leaned on a tree to catch his breath. His wound made him slower. Alot slower. As Axel dodged through the mass of bodies a blade cut him over his left eye. hissing in pain he covered his right eye a foot kicked him in the gut sending him down the mountain away from the batte. " D-DAMN IT all I can see is blood!!" While he rolled down the hill, Asonja catches him by the arm, stopping him. "Argh...that's plain disgusting..." He muttered before pulled him next to him. "Jesus...you're like a cyclops now..." "Not really. More like a Pirate without his eyepatch.." The tan fox with blonde hair muttered, her icy eyes shining in excitement for battling. "Ah! Storm! Just in time!" Future Asonja says and jumps down from a tree infront of her. He winked at her, knowing her real identity. "Here, take these" He passes her two black Desert Eagles. "Go have fun." "Ohh, Mama like." She said, grinning. Immediately, she sprinted off back into the battle, starting to shoot every once and awhile, after she finished an enemy off with her melee combat. Future Asonja appeared next to her with an M4A1 Carbine with a HUGE sniper rifle on his back. He shot a few more at long range, taking them out at quick speed. "Here, More ammo for your guns." He tossed her two magazines for the Desert Eagles. "Thanks.." She muttered, and shot an enemy through the head, who was running at her. After a minute, she hung the Desert Eagles on her belt, and took out her M9. She started shooting with that, instead. Asonja then slid behind a rock and pulled a Frag pin and threw it in front of him. "GRENADE!" He shouted before it exploded, killing at least 10 people. "YES! Bullseye!" He pumped his fist. Storm muttered something inaudible, and kept shooting at a few people a few yards away. When an enemy got close, she would kick them in their gut, and then shoot a bullet through their head. "Wow, Storm. You're doing pretty good!" He says before shooting a guy with a revolver of some kind. "Uh huh." She muttered, and then hung her gun next to the Desert Eagles. She ran forward, and drop kicked an enemy who was about to shoot a warrior. Afterwards, she started panting, but took out her gun one she recovered, and started shooting people again. Asonja got in front with his M4A1. "How about you stay back for a moment? I'll cover you." He starts shooting in Burst Mode (3 rapid shots every trigger-press). "Right.." She muttered, wiping some sweat off her forehead. Although he told her to rest, she had her finger on the trigger of her M9 anyways. Once he ran out of ammo, he moved behind a tree. "Okay, reloading!" He says as he scrambles to get his Ammo Magazine. "Also, the next wave is coming up. I believe the Chief will be showing up. He's a beast, I'll tell you that for sure..." "IDIOTS DON'T USE GUNS!!!!! GUN POWDER HASNT BEEN INVENTED YET!!!!" AXel shouted still covering his bleeding eye. "Shut it bruh, no one will know...I can always edit the history books alright? Shiver me timbers..." Future Asonja mocked, smirking and chuckling. " Ya know when this is done how about I travel into the future to your timeline and make sure I dont die then i'd be able to wail on you everyday!!" Axel retored getting up, Zhao stood on the ridge above him looking down. "Am I interupting?" Both the Present and Future Asonja shouted with fire coming out of their mouths (Future's blue, Present is Orange/Red) "ZHAO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" "Double Mr. Dragons?" Storm muttered, her finger still itching to push the trigger on her gun. Future Asonja and Present Asonja didnt seem to look at each other. Both of them were focused on Zhao. Future Asojna ran forward and attempted to take a shot at Zhao, but he was quicker and knocked the gun out of his hands and kicked him in the face back to Storm. Komerl.EXE then appeared in a crimson blur behind Zhao and kicked him into the ground, hard. He then looked at Storm and tapped his foot with a blood-curling smile on his face. '"Well, you gonna do something?" 'he asked to her telepathicallly and he teleported behind her and tapped her shoulder. '"I know it's you, by the way. Although I have to say, nice costume. Other than that, after this war is all over, Komerl would like to speak to you." ' Storm looked as stiff as a log, but didn't resond as she ran forward to Future Asonja, picking him back up, and pushing him forward. Then she turned toward Komerl.EXE. Clenching her fists, she muttered a "Fine.." And put her gun away. Komerl.EXE suddenly took out a black scythe and swings it upwards in a circular motion. '"He needs to about what happened at some point, so you might as well just tell him after all of this is over. His darkness....intrigues me. If you don't, I'll hunt you down myself with this mortal's body, understand? Good." 'He says in a threatening and sadistic tone. He then teleports to Future Asonja and heals him for 3 seconds and heads towards the battlefield once more. ' ' Storm grit her teeth, and drew her Desert Eagles. Her finger itching to pull the trigger at something, or, someone, she followed him back to the Battlefield, and started shooting at enemies from a distance. "STOP USING GUNS!!!" Axel looked at storm though his good eye. Zhao landed on his hands and flips onto his feet perfectly. " You all have to wait your turn Im contracted to kill Axel by Eggman so play with them for a while." Zhao snapped his finders and his shadow started to make clones of him soon they ranged into that 80's. "Lets see how many you can kill before I finish Axel, ATTACK!!." The clones started to charge at the rest at the same time. Axel's vision in his right eye started to go blurry. "Losing too much blood, I dont wanna use Fenrir's destruction or i'll be dieing faster... I'll have to dodge as best as I can until he messes up. LETS PLAY A GAME ZHAO!!" Axel jumped down the mountian and started sliding down the slope onto another ledge. "Your only delaying your death hedgehog!!" Zhao followed. '"I don't think so." '''Komerl.EXE said to Zhao with a frown. "Axel, I'll distract him..." ''' " Leave him be I want him to follow me." Axel replied as Zhao landed on the same ledge. Zhao charged at Axel. Axel dodged to the side and headbutted Zhao making him fall down the mountian axel followed. It can be seen that Axel was leading Zhao into a spike rock canyon. "I swear, if he just about drops into that canyon after he pushes Zhao.." Storm growled. She put up her gun, and, at a distance, followed Zhao and Axel. Komerl.EXE allows his ,'weak alter ego', as he called him to regain control as he reverts back to normal and he follows Storm, but strangely didn't know who she was so he decided to ask. "Excuse me, um, pardon me. Who are you? And do you know what happened? I...I don't remember." Storm glanced at him. "I'm sure you know my real self, though this form you don't. Er, what happened was that.. Something, or, someone, took over your body. You're .EXE I think.." She said, looking at Zhao and Axel going down the mountain. "I'll explain later." She muttered, and sprinted down the mountain, after them. Axel and Zhao dodged the spikes as they slid down prosperously ramming into each other on occasions. They soon landed on solid ground. "Do you always give Eggman workouts when fighting him?" Zhao mocked. "HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? Cuz I doubt he even knows what a gym is." Axel said trying to hold back laughter. " Hmph enough talk time for you to die!" Zhao's hands srarted to glow with a black light, he charged at Axel getting ready to punch him with the dark energy. Axel ducked and Zhao punches a spiked rock sending fragments everywhere. Axel jumped backwards and landed one foot on a rock. "WOW I have one eye and you still missed me? And you call yourself the most feared bounty hunter in Chun-nan?" Axel mocked and jumped down. " You havent won my game yet.." Axel sped off at super speed deeper into the canyon. "I'll cut you open and hang you by your entrails!!!" Zhao shouted as he gave chase. "ZHAO! There are kids reading this, shut up!" Storm shouted at him as she drew a hammer and smashed the glass of the Fourth Wall. Future Asonja gasped and quickly fixed it by snapping his fingers. "Storm, was that necessary?!" "Uh, yes. Definitely necessary." She muttered and followed Zhao and Axel down the mountain. Future Asonja sighed and vanished. Present Asonja followed Storm. "What about the other tribe members? Cant we let Axel take care of it?" "That is what you and your Future self are for. If Axel falls into the spikes too, somone has to get him out." Storm explained quickly, her eyes narrowed. Asonja looked away after Storm pierced through him with her eyes. He was sweating a bit. "W-well yeah...but that's his own fault...heheh?" He awkwardly said. No response. She was running down the mountain once he looked away, her M9 in her right hand. "Damn...she's fast." He grumbled and followed with no weapon in his hand. He was running as fast as he could to try to catch up but he just couldnt. He collapsed after tripping on a rock, and panted flames. His lungs were literally on fire for running for too long. Storm planted her feet into the ground, and slid to a halt at the edge of the canyon. She looked back at Asonja, and ran back up to put him on his feet. Then, she ran back down again. Zhao started throwing dark energy blasts at Axel. Axel just used the spiked rocks as cover switching as the blasts connect with the rocks. " CMON HIT ME OR ARE YOU TOO SLOW?" Axel said still mocking Zhao. " GLADLY!!" Zhao teleported infront of Axel with a black orb at his chest. "Forgot you could teleport as well.... Well shi--" Zhao fires it into Axels chest sending him through some rocks finally exploding. Asonja finally caught up with Storm and watched the fight. His fists were engulfed in flames. "When can we jump in?" "Keep your distance. We're going in.." She paused. "Now!" She shouted, and literally dove into the canyon, somehow without landing in the spikes. "Uhhh....ehh..." Asonja stepped back a bit, gulping. "A-are you sure?! I dont think I can survive this fall!" He shouted down at her. Storm took out her grappling hook and shot it up to him. "Grab on and slide down!" She shouted up at him. "O-okay...!" He shouted back and grabbed onto the rope as he slid down. He was tightly gripping it, making him stop occasionally. The grappling hook slid back a bit, loosening the grip on the canyon edge, making Asonja yelp and hand on tighter. Once he was on the ground, Storm gingerly hopped between the spikes, while watching Zhao ad Axel. She stayed at a distance, but her gun was still in her hand, just in case. The grappling hook loosened even more, the sound of twisted metal and rocks collapsing. "Uhhh...Storm?! I could use some help!" Storm face palmed herself, and ran back. Once she got to the grappling hook, she leapt onto it, and ran up it, leaping over his hands when she collided with them. Quickly, she secured the Grappling Hook back on the rocks, and made her way down again. "Thank god I thought I was gonna die there..." He muttered and slid the rest of the way down. "Sorry for wasting your time..." He muttered a bit too loudly for her to hear. Axel got up his scarf ripped and his goggles broken. "My parents gave me these before they.... passed. Alright the game officially begins." Axel took off his ripped scarf and goggles and somethng changed in him almost like or negative chaos energy. " So you can use chaos energy just like your friends?! Why havent you done it to begin with!! You hid that from me I HATE BEING LIED TO!!" Zhao said clenching his fist. Asonja clenched his fist, looking away from everyone. "I actually agree with Zhao...for once..." He muttered quietly enough for no one to hear him. "I cannot use mine...at least not yet..." "Zhao, shut up! Some of us don't have powers, you idiot!" She shouted. You could just about imagine steam coming out of her ears. Asonja clenched his fists, fire bursting around him for a moment. It was kind of like a pulse. Axel charged at Zhao and he did the same, the clashed in the middle locked in a pushing match their aura mixing into a blackish purple color. Storm aimed her gun at Zhao, but because it was Axel's fight, she didn't fire. She had half a mind not to, even if she was frustrated. Asonja stood next to her, his clothes starting to steam. "Im itching to get in on this..." He muttered and then shouted at Axel. "KICK HIM OVER HERE SO I BURN HIM INTO DUST!" Storm grit her teeth and nodded. She wanted to do something for once, too. " Sure but remember we need him alive no burning OR SHOOTING!!" Axel kneed Zhao in the stomach and punched him into Asonja "Then what do we do? Throw rocks?!" Storm growled. She put up her gun, but wasn't happy about it. Asonja smirked and flame kicked Zhao down onto the ground, paralysing him. "Okay Storm, your turn" He smiled. Storm looked at Zhao, and then pressed the heel of of her boot into his windpipe. "And now it'll be hard for him to breath.." She muttered, and took her boot off his windpipe. Axel faced palmed. " I told you to leave him alive... now WE need to get zaruth to fix this." Storm glared, and gave Zhao a kick. He let out a groan. "Uh, he's alive." She muttered, and kicked him back to Axel. Asonja crossed his arms and a small flame ignited on his chest for a second. (LET THE SPEED MEND IT, BETCHES x3x) Storm muttered something inaudible, and quickly leapt back to the grappling hook. She climbed back up it, and then took off running up the side of the mountains, towards the battlegrounds. Asonja looked up at her and bent his knees. He then burst into flames and lept up the entire canyon and landed at the top, sweltering. "Oh god Im never doing that again..." "Go help Axel!" Storm shouted. "I'm needed on the battlegrounds!" She increased her speed, back towards the direction of the war. He grumbled, but refused to go back down. "Axel doesn't need my help. After all, this is HIS battle, not mine. It seems Im not needed here anymore." He states before walking away from everything. " I dont need your help anyway Zhao is pretty much beaten." Axel crossed his arms. Zhao sat up. "That other hedgehog is a true friend its gunna be hard to replace true loyalty like that." Zhao said with sarcasm. "He sometimes struggles with loyalty but most of the time its just plain laziness or not taking the initiative." Axel replied. Asonja stopped and he looked back over the canyon. "huh...thought I heard them talking..." He mutters. Komerl's eyes flashed as he silently teleported behind Zhao and somersault kicked him upwards and used his supersonic speed to jump upwards as he the swings his two fists downward, knocking him down to Axel. "Damn Komerl, you're scary..." He muttered and left the canyon scene. "Meh, I get that alot." Komerl said to Asonja as he teleported to Asonja and patted his back with a smile. "Heh...yeah." He smirked back "But it's a miracle you're on our side." Komerl just shrugs and suddenly whispers to him a question with a mischeivious smirk, "So....How'd you and Raven meet?" "Uhh...it was a long time ago when I lost my parents. We didnt see each other after we met. It was just a whole minute before we separated." Asonja exclaimed. He left out the part where he went to Angel Island and attempted to take revenge on Robotnik. Storm finally slid to a stop at the battleground. The enemies were nowhere to be seen, but many were wounded. She quickly ran to help as a medic. Asonja then goes into his pocket and pulled out his knife. He stares at it absentmindedly for a moment, but then he smirks. His overall appearance turned darker, making him look even paler. "5 left...dont keep them waiting..." He muttered quietly. Storm flinched as she wrapped bandages around a warrior's ripped neck. Though he was starting to have trouble breathing, and Storm was scared. She had to sit there and watch him die, because she was helpless. Afterwards, the medics cleared the body away, but Storm stayed where she was, and stared at the ground. Asonja appeared near Storm and looked at a dying warrior that Storm was about to heal. He just smirks and stabs the warrior's chest. "I'll put you out of your misery..." Storm stared in horror at the knife. Before he reacted, she grabbed him in a head lock. "What the HELL Asonja?!" She shouted, refusing to let him out of the head lock. He just laughs and sticks his tongue out. "He was suffering! I had to put him out of his misery! Death is the only way to get released into peace! The world is not safe!" He flailed around, laughing like a maniac. Something was DEFINITELY wrong now. "Credit to Axel." She muttered, and from the head lock, she German Suplex'd him. She quickly got up and planted her foot on his stomach. "What the hell is wrong with you..?!" Storm growled. His eyes gleamed blood red, with a sharp grin. "Nothing's wrong, Storm. It's just the fact that this is all just a game! I was trying to change my fate when in reality...I'M supposed to be on the other side!" He laughs, starting to sound like someone else. "I really got you guys good eh?!" Storm drew her gun, and pointed it at him. "Get out of his body, or I'll kill you." She said quietly as she glared at him with her icy blue eyes. "And what're you going to do about it, girly? Asonja's been dead a long time ago..." He vanished into black smoke and appeared next to her, with the knife blade to her neck. "Remember when you first saw him in the park, headed to Robotnik's lair for revenge?" He chuckled and looked at her. "He failed...miserably! He's dead because you didnt stop him!" Storm stared forward, silent. "Kill me now." She muttered after awhile. "Kill me.." "Where's the fun in that? It's too early...I want to see you cry..." He smirked and dug deeper in her neck, drawing blood. Storm held back tears as he dug it into her neck. She didn't do anything but stay there and wait to die. "You'll never make me cry, you bastard!" She said slowly, since she could barely breathe. "Cmon...just one tear." He pleaded sarcastically and blood started to pour onto his hand. "And to ever think that you were good enough to protect a friend. Even you failed your goal...pitiful girl. Although you were made from a lab, you still cannot comprehend normal living life. You'll just live forever and watch your friends age and turn to dust...helplessly..." He chuckled which then escalated to a full laugh. Storm started to feel something growing in her, but it didnt seem to be helping all that much. Luckily, it got rid of the pain. "Dude he gave up you didn't have to attack him!" Axel said crossing his arms. That s unnecessary violence not fit for a kid show.................. F*ck..." Zhao got up dusting himself off. " I Hope you know this isnt the end I'll later in the future i'll come back believe me take your stupid stone back. " He throws the Fenrir garnet at Axel. "I Only used it to give my wrist device more power now that I have enough I'm returning back to the future.... our present. You won the battle but not the wa-." Zhao dissapeared before he could finish. "hmph thought he'd be able to calculate the time he needed to finish his sentence. Oh well. " Axel pick up his broken goggles and a scarf walking back up the mountain. Axel headbutts Asonja making him let go of Storm. "THE HELL DUDE!!" Storm dropped to the ground, clutching her neck. "Took you.. Long.. Enough.." She huffed. "Dont get in my way rodent!" He shouted, and ran at him stabbing his arm and knocking him to the ground. "Dont get me started on you...you're the most insufferable creature on Mobius! It's like you dont even care about whats in front of you like some kind of Pacifist! You disgust me...specially you, girl!" He kicked her chin, making the blood flow and pain worse. Storm groaned, and put her face in the dust. Something nagged her, but she couldn't pin it. Slowly, she started to crawl away from them, but she was at turtle speed. Storm noticed a glowing gem hidden in the ground. After that, all 7 of different colors started to glow. Asonja - or whomever was controlling him - didnt notice this. After a while, she started to feel a lot more powerful, like she was being healed. Quickly, she got up, and spinned on her heel to face whomever Asonja was. "You're lying.." She snarled. "He's not dead., I know it." Without thinking, she barged into him and grabbed his knife. Before he reacted, she stabbed it into his chest. He coughed blood, and just chuckled. "Dont you know what you did...? You killed your own friend...I hope you're proud of yourself..." Storm dropped the knife. "But you-" She cut off. "Why must I be so stupid..?" She said quietly. Looking down at him, she thought of the warrior with the torn neck. "Please, not again..!" She said as she dropped onto her knees next to him. He gripped the knife and smirked weakly, his eyes faded back to black, but were fading away completely now. "I...kinda deserve this...I needed to leave this world at some point...I've been a burden to you and...everyone else...I failed my family...and you...I thought I'd get to see you again...and see you smile." He twitched a little, shutting his eyes in pain as his body began to fade. "Please, no!" Storm shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks like rain. "Don't die! You can't!" She shouted. She sat there, crying, unable to do anything. Her joints seemed locked up, and she didn't move, except for the occasional sob. He holds her hand, and looks at her with his faded eyes. "D-dont worry about me...I'll be okay...I...love you...R-raven..." He blinks and he collapses, and grows stiff. His entire body faded, and the knife fell to the ground. A black smoke came out from the knife and floated away. Storm stared in horror. She was crying enough to fill a bucket, now. It seemed as if she didn't dare move, but her crying made her. Asonja's death was just too sudden and hard to handle. She was crying into her knees, and she wouldn't stop. The glowing lights glow brighter and come out of the ground. It seems they were all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds. They formed a strange pink light as it floated over and stopped infront of her. A woman's voice called to her. "Storm, please do not cry. I can help you change everything. I can help you bring your friend back." Storm cried out between sobs, "I'll do anything you want.." She said, still mortified. Days had passed. The war was over, but with a cost. Deaths had taken place on these hills. Near where Asonja's death had took place, all of Nimagi had gathered. Some were crying, others shocked. And as night fell on the funeral, it seemed no sunset had ever been darker. " THE F*CK HE JUST DIES!?! WHO THE HELL WRITES THIS STUFF! ITS A SH**TY ENDING ITS WORSE THAN SONIC 06'S ENDING.... yet none of it happned BUT ATLEAST NO ONE DIES!! I QUIT I just cant. Axel throws his hands up. " CMON Axel we have 3 more scenes left!!" A voice can be heard of screen like its a director or something. " I have a life................ not wasting it here." A door slams. "CUTT. That's good, were doin a retake n 5, let's go, let's go!!" Raven shouted from a megaphone. (I see Asonja started a new rp but ima start a new new rp if anyone wants to join that)